Simplicity
by Kaname Hatake
Summary: What if Werewolves and Vampires weren't the Eldest creatures of the night? What if there was something more disbelieving than their own existence? How will Team Kickass and the Originals deal with the problem, and what will they do for the sake of their loved ones?


It's my first Klaus-Jeremy Fan-fiction. I humbly apologize about misspelling and punctuation. I originally had Kol/Jeremy on my mind so if there are any mistakes. I'M SO SORRY! There will be also, Elena/Elijah, depending if people like it - I will continue this Story. If you don't like Rated-R scenes that will come up...

_Please_ don't read.

Enjoy!

* * *

Elijah always, _always _shows up at the times of absolute chaos with desperate need of help and near death moments. Damon calls it annoying pestering. Jeremy thinks its saving their asses. He agrees with the Gilbert boy more than the eldest Salvatore brother. He saves their lives the whole lot of them _including_ his pitiful Hybrid of a brother. As much as the others seem to complain that his help isn't needed, they know Elena will always accept his help and make a Deal in the end.

She's 17 now, its been 2 years since he first met her and he thinks its naïve that the only way to talk to her is to throw himself at the wolves to save their lives from the trouble. She didn't turn into a Vampire when Rebekah caused her to drown, she had drank the Elixir and it _worked_ when the other hear of this Elena rubs it in both Katerina's and Damon's face that it worked.

Elijah couldn't help the quirk of his lips.

Her junior years begins, Klaus is desiccated they all get a sense of normalcy in their life until she's kidnapped by _Lycans_. Lycan, which were supposed to be Legends just like Werewolves and Vampires. In all his 1000 years of life it's the first time he's seen one in person. He's certain Niklaus knows more of it than his Siblings and they have no choice, but to remove the desiccation spell.

Elijah is kidnapped soon after, the Mansion had major damage it seemed he had fought back for hours until dozens of Lycans were taken down, he's still overpowered. Klaus is angry and gathers his Hybrid Army. Team Kickass as Damon named it and Klaus join sides for the sake of their loved ones. Elena whimpered as the Lycan approached her, he was in Human form now, but they still hurt her regardless.

"No" the man turns to the Original "take me, don't harm her"

"You have disgraced your Ancestors _Boy_, the Doppelganger has shamed her gods" he spoke "she must be purified" it's the first time Elena sees anger in Elijah's face.

"Not everyone goes through your customs, Elena has only been a Victim since the day our Family stepped into her life. If you wish to torture anyone take me" he stated through gritted teeth.

"She will be purified and given a new future" the veins grow on his face and his fangs are bared "showing your true colors now, are we?" the chains snap despite the Vervain that burns him he bolts at the Lycan seizing him up by the neck, "you are foolish"

"A man in love does anything to protect the one he loves" Elijah stated "don't test my patience its hanging by thread" he looked at the others in the Tribe "the reason you haven't shown yourselves is because you're less in numbers than Werewolves. I can assume you're the Alpha, if you're dead they will need a new Alpha during that time we will get away from here"

"You have a good sense of Humor" Elijah grunts in pain as his shoulder is dislocated, he appears on front of Elena breaking the chains

"Run and don't look back" he compels her. Klaus catches the girl

"Elena, Elena" she freezes "where is Elijah?" she's trembling form head to toe, covered in grime and a white dress that's torn her hair is reaching her waist now.

"H…He said I can't stop running" he gritted his teeth realizing she was compelled.

"Caroline and Bonnie are just ahead run" she gave a nod "let's go" Damon, Stefan, and his Hybrids follow the latter transforming into the Wolf forms. The Battle is an intense one. Elijah brushes everyone off, he's injured bite marks covering his bare torso yet he refuses to stop and listen to anyone as he heads straight for Elena,

"Elena" she looks up at him through her hair, he brushes the hair back away from her face "are you harmed?" she shook her head, he allows himself to give a smile "good, now rest" just as he's about to stand the 17 year old moves forward quickly to hug him and she cries. He allows her to, his arms wrap around her,

"Don't get hurt again…not because of me" her arms wrap with more force around his shoulders "I don't want to lose you either" Stefan snaps his head their way, and he's quick to stop Damon who's accusing Elijah of compelling her. Bonnie is the one who shuts him up with an easy muting spell. Elena had made her choice, she didn't choose either brother-choosing an Original over them.

Stefan isn't hurt, he had expected it after all it was Elijah who truly allowed her to call the shots and respected her decisions. He wasn't like him, by allowing Damon to go behind her back to go against her choice. Caroline only squeals in awe and hugs Tyler who hugs her back with the same intensity. Klaus doesn't expect the 'mini-Gilbert' to clap his back and offer a bottle of Bourbon, "no snapping necks though, you want to snap one I'm here" he holds out his hand,

"I'm not Damon" the teen shrugs,

"Not saying you are, but you pretty much got rejected" the boy pointed out "so drown it out, if you wanna kill something I'll be here" he then walks away to take the orders from the other tables. Klaus has a better idea than kill the boy. He gets drunk, Jeremy doesn't complain as he stumbles out of the Grill after his shift ends and takes the man out and beings to think what he should do because he didn't bring a car and Klaus came on foot.

He's sober by the time they get to the Mansion, the boy doesn't need to know that. Jeremy didn't expect to suddenly get lifted by his hips and set on the table as lips crashed against his own. He tensed, he was being kissed by a _guy_ and he wasn't gay. He was 100% into women. As much as he thought it'd be gross it wasn't, not really. The tongue brushing against his own; was skilled, 1000 years or so of experience came in handy.

The fingers tangling on his hair felt nice, it was getting too intense and he needed air, "Haa…" Jeremy was sure that if anyone walked in right now. They would probably think that he was compelled to do this, he wasn't compelled, but he had been caught off guard and if he really hated it he would have cursed and given the Hybrid to Hell and back. As he thought Klaus was about to kiss him again, the man simply leaned his forehead against his hand for a few seconds and remained unmoving.

He was about to ask what the hell was that about when he finds his back shoved against the wall and lips on his own, he can't help get lost in the lust and passion of the kiss. They crash against the walls as clothes sloppily were removed he leaned forward as the other ground their hips together. He was positive that he was straight but, doing this was _hot_ seeing the other's abs as his shirt was thrown off.

He**_ wasn't_** gay, but it felt good. Way too good. A mouth moved over his own and a tongue slipped in his mouth exploring it, _'what is he doing?'_ he was sure Klaus didn't care whether his partner was boy or girl yet he never thought that he off all people try to do him. Klaus held the need to smirk as the boy began to kiss back, determination filling him. He didn't want to be dominated but, he was a 16 year old Human and he a 1000 year old Hybrid.

It wasn't going to happen.

The finger probing his anus, working it around inside of him, he whimpered in pain and discomfort, Klaus scowled that wouldn't do. He stretched the boy and searched for the spot, hearing a gasp-he smirked adding the third finger. He took his fingers out, grabbing him by the hip, Jeremy knew what was coming. He was being supported by his knees and arms as he felt the other's length tease his entrance, Klaus leaned over the boy's back as his fangs came out. He shoved inside of him, forcing himself inside all the way.

He bit her lip as he took in all the pain, knowing it would fade then he felt a piercing sharp pain on his shoulder, a wrist was held on front of him, he didn't fight it and drank the blood. Klaus smirked as he drank and he pulled back before entering the boy, before continuing a pace, he continued to pummel his hole, fast and roughly. The thrusts made him bite his lip holding any screams of pleasure as he thrust deep into him.

He cried out at every thrust. Already feeling his orgasm coming up a whimper escaped his lips as his hot soft walls clenched tightly onto the man's cock. He finally exploded his liquids onto his bed sheets. But he could still feel it pumping in and out of him. Klaus pulled out and turned Jeremy onto his back and re-entered him. He knew that his body was young so despite the pain he was in, he would be able to feel pleasure.

In turn, those reactions were making him aroused. He began thrusting into him again and again. He just kept having orgasms after another. Jeremy even lost count on how many times he had given into his release. Now with his back against the headboard he wrapped his legs around Klaus's waist as he pounded deeper into him. He felt him begin to swell inside him. Klaus spilled a large amount of his seed into him. It wasn't over yet. It had been probably more than 10 times, his stamina was insane.

The man atop him pushed his hips forward hard and deep. Klaus had to catch his breath this time "next round" he grinned wickedly; the teen was half laying and half sitting on the bed his back against the Headboard. The Original pulled the boy's right leg over his shoulder and thrust into the teen, it was even deeper than before, this time he had made sure to make him feel pleasure that he couldn't believe how skilled he was with the body.

This time Klaus's lips were on his own, they broke for air before they continued to ravish him. When he climaxed again it was in unison with him. He cried out into his mouth and he continued to kiss him until it turned unusually gentle. "You were unusually delicious, I'd like to taste you again" he murmured into his ear. Jeremy felt his eyes flutter shut against his will. The following morning he woke sore, his lower back ached and his knees were weak.

He groaned in a mixture of shame, mortification and embarrassment. He sat on the bed the sheets covering the lower half of his body as he sat up with a wince, he wouldn't be able to face Klaus again. Sure, he hadn't had Sex on his mind but, the Hybrid had thought that doing that was better than just killing him, he felt a little used. He stood shakily and headed for the bathroom that was connected to the large room.

He didn't expect to get suddenly attacked, well not _attacked_ per say. He had been leaning over to pick up the soap bottle and he felt the other enter him in one go. Hands were set on his hips firmly and he held the need to moan as his prostate was hit in that one move, his forearms were pressed against the cool tile wall. Klaus smirked as he leaned over the boy nibbling the back of his neck as made sure to leave marks,

Jeremy was naturally tired, he was currently sitting on the Hybrid's lap, his legs on either side of the man's hips. His back against the tub's tile wall as his arms were held against the wall with fingers lacing with his own hands. It was an intimate gesture, he kind of felt weird about it, but before he could even say anything Klaus would kiss him, and not stop kissing him over and over until he was complete out of breath.

He was finally able to leave past noon, not home-to his next shift at the Grill, it was a good thing he had a change of clothes in his Messenger Bag. Caroline was laughing as Jeremy shook his head at Tyler as he set Sodas on front of them. When a chill went down his spine, he did a good job of ignoring Klaus "come now, Jeremy" he spoke with a forming smirk as he took a drink of his Bourbon "we know each other quite well, we both know you're not as frigid—"

"Are you insane?!" Jeremy kept his hand on the Hybrid's mouth, Caroline was covering her mouth after releasing a gasp. He pulled his hand away when it was licked "what the hell!"

"Ouch" Klaus said with a mock pout "you left after ravishing me, I—" he began to tease.

"Will you quit it?" the man chuckled at his obvious embarrassment. Caroline giggled,

"I was wondering why things didn't go well with Bonnie, I didn't know you swung that way" she teased,

"Caroline!"

"No, need to be shy Jeremy" she winked,

"Hey! You got it wrong!" he protested,

"Gilbert you've got 4 tables waiting" the teen cursed glaring at the grinning Tyler then Klaus before walking away.


End file.
